Mizimu Grove
Mizimu Grove is a location in the Pride Lands. Physical Attributes Mizimu Grove is a grove of baobab trees. The trees are wide-spaced, and are parted to create a wide path between them. At one end of the grove, there is a large, sloping rock. History The Lion Guard "The Kupatana Celebration" A group of animals meets in Mizimu Grove to practice their choral piece. They later sing this piece as animals stream into Mizimu Grove, ready for Kupatana. The celebration begins, and the gathered animals witness the blooming of the baobab blossoms. However, in the midst of the proceedings, Reirei and her family break through the crowd of animals and begin their hunt. A confused Simba wonders at the plight, and Kion admits to letting them into the Pride Lands. Despite this, all the Pride Landers join together to take on the jackals, and Simba banishes them from the Pride Lands. With the jackals gone, Bunga begins to eat the fallen baobab blossoms, and many of the animals join in, welcoming back the joy and encouragement of Kupatana. "Follow That Hippo!" Beshte and Mtoto pass Mizimu Grove while singing "Hero Inside". "Bunga and the King" Ma Tembo and her herd perform their first concert of the season in Mizimu Grove, much to the delight of Kiara and Nala. Shortly afterward, Simba arrives with the Lion Guard, Pumbaa, and Timon, and all the animals perform "Hakuna Matata" together. "The Imaginary Okapi" Mizimu Grove is seen during the musical sequence "You're Gonna Love It Right Here". "Never Roar Again" Kion and Nala have a heart-to-heart in Mizimu Grove, where Kion explains to Nala what had happened with his Roar and begs for her forgiveness. Nala insists that there is nothing to forgive and reminds Kion that he had saved her life, both from the hyenas and from the earthquake. Despite her reassurances, Kion confesses that he might never use the Roar again, but Nala gently reminds him that the Roar is a part of him and that she trusts him to use it responsibly. "The Savannah Summit" Several leaders gather at Mizimu Grove for the Savannah Summit. "Ono and the Egg" Whilst patrolling the Pride Lands, Ono flies over Mizimu Grove. "The Ukumbusho Tradition" The Ukumbusho celebration is held at Mizimu Grove. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Mizimu Grove, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Protecting Twiga * The Lion Guard: Zazu's Love * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Matembo's Concert * The Lion Guard: Nala's Affection * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Performance * The Lion Guard: The Savannah Summit * The Lion Guard: Visiting The Moonpool *The Lion Guard: Chumvi's Concern *The Lion Guard: Helping Ajabu *The Lion Guard: A Special Tradition *The Lion Guard: Ma's Support *The Lion Guard: Kora's Support *The Lion Guard: Bemba's Pride *The Lion Guard: Pula's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Support * Return To Pride Rock * The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping * The Lion Guard: Helping Vuruga Vuruga *The Lion Guard: More Than One Problem Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations